


Breakfast in Bed

by darlingstardust



Series: Haikyuu!! Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi, Omegaverse, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: Akaashi had always believed that pregnancy would be easy because he is an omega. It's just leaving him frustrated, but at least he can do what Bokuto can't: whatever he wants.(wrote a year and a half ago. Ignore me for just posting it now)





	Breakfast in Bed

Most alphas think that pregnancy is all roses and soft skin, smiles, pinks and blues and yellows, laughter, and lazy day cuddles while their omegas sit at home and make lunch in the filtering sunlight of the day that played on the soft features that make it all seem so soft and playful. It was such an old way of thinking but honestly, for some alpha and omega couples it was exactly that. Pregnancy and bringing a first born into the world was different for everyone.

That being said, Akaashi Keiji didn’t experience his first pregnancy with such high regards and went into it with high expectations only to experience the ugly part of parenthood that only he would get the worst of, and it’s not that he was very vain, but it was the entirety of it. Books, movies, and television had lied to him, saying it would be easy and you just get fat and cry while carrying the baby and that birth was painful but rewarding. Wrong-o. That was beyond what the case was and it ticked him off, not really knowing what to expect in the first place. Granted, Bokuto had started to gain a bit of sympathy weight and it had made Akaashi that much more accepting of his fate. It was probably one of the only good things he found about being pregnant, besides the excitement of actually having a baby.

No matter how much he tried to mold his symptoms and take antacid for his chest splitting heart burn, or suck on lemons to keep nausea at bay, he still ended up waking every morning or being inconvenienced at the grocery store only to vomit, and it sucked greatly - it didn’t help that despite the old wives tale that morning sickness just lasted through the first trimester. Oh, but ‘Pregnancy is different for every child barer’ his doctor had told him with a smile - he wanted to punch that doctor in the mouth (now, he had to deal with Sugawara Koushi, his OB, who, while being nice, was probably almost too cheerful for his own good. The omega had popped out four alpha children - one for each year he and his alpha had been mated - and having just come back from his latest maternal leave right as Akaashi was put under his care. He was a tough cookie and Akaashi was grateful to have him.)

Still, this whole pissed him off. 

Not only did the stomach stuff keep him up, but for the first month and a half after knowing he was carrying, his face had broke out in almost a hive-like spread of acne across his forehead, nose, and chin, under his shirt around his chest, and on his back. He even fought one inside of his ear for a considerable number of weeks and it frustrated him to the point of tears - and yet, his mother-in-law, and all the others he encountered who learned of his blessing had all said the same thing: “You’re glowing!” Glowing  _red_  sounded more accurate. And that wasn’t even the worst of it, with the constipation and chaffing of his thighs when he walked, the heat and sweating deciding to pool elsewhere. Sure, he was half way to his due date but everyday he felt like he was sleeping on nails and his feet and ankles felt like they were on fire. He had tried telling Sugawara that he was upset and was hoping for some sort of cure or relief.

His response, word for word. “Oh, honey! That’s the beauty of it! You suffer because your body is going through many hormonal changes and it’s all to get you ready for the miracle of birth.” Sugawara gave him a wide smile. He was positively nuts. But there was one good thing about Doctor Sugawara Koushi that Keiji agreed with and that was approved, despite all the pamphlets and lectures on staying away from certain things. 

And it was bed rest, and lots of it.

Akaashi worked from home most days anyway as a program designer at the state college. He would have to attend meetings once every couple of weeks but it was something he was used to. He and Bokuto would make a day out of it when he would have to travel the two hours to present to his bosses or talk to clients about a project. Staying home and in bed wasn’t a problem for Akaashi, oh no it wasn’t. He would get restless but he did end up spending a good eight hours in bed, working, and then he would get up to exercise, shower, or make dinner for his alpha. Again, this was something he did on the daily. The only problem he encountered was Bokuto.

“Man, I wanna lay in bed all day too.” He commented as he came home one night and saw Akaashi in his robe and one of Bokuto’s shirts. Normally he was at least half way dressed but now, he was five months along and none of his shirts wanted to stay covering his bump, so he resorted to an old gray band tee that Bokuto had owned since college, sporting his red sweatpants and slippers. He looked really comfy. Akaashi just rolled his eyes.

“Sitting in bed all day hasn’t made my slowly developing hemorrhoids go away, Koutarou. Besides, I do this all the time. You didn’t complain when I wasn’t pregnant,” He countered and checked up on the eggs he was scrambling.

“I knowwwww…but I hate having to sit at work in my hard chair and be surrounded by the cold, with no blankets or pillows,” the alpha complained as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s middle, hands resting on his growing belly, and rested his head on his shoulder. His hands rubbed where they sat and Akaashi sighed softly, making Bokuto smile. The stretching skin was annoying. “And…I don’t get kisses all day. Or cuddles.”

“I don’t get any kisses either,” Akaashi argued and moved away a bit (reluctantly. He liked his tummy rubs) so he could lift up the waffle maker to check up on his food. “You could always ask work to give you some leeway. You  _do_ have a very pregnant omega at home. I could get Sugawara-san to write you a note saying that it’s beneficial to the baby’s health.”

“Well, I thought that it was obvious that it was beneficial. How will I bond with my two faves?” Bokuto rose an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Besides, it’s beneficial to my health too,” he added, voice lowering. His hands followed suit and Akaashi just smacked them away.

“None of that, now.” The omega continued with food and shooed him away. “Go sit. I’m almost done with dinner.”

Bokuto did move but the alpha still pouted. “Breakfast in bed?” He asked and batted his eyes at his mate, hoping to look convincing. Akaashi just thought he looked silly.

“No. You’ll get syrup on the blanket and I just washed it.”

Bokuto pouted more. “It’s not fair, I want to be able to do things in bed, too!”

Akaashi just gave him a bit of a smile and kissed his cheek. “I know. But until you get to be the one who is pregnant, I get to do whatever I want.” Akaashi patted his cheek and practically shoved him out of the kitchen. When Bokuto turned, still pouting, it made the omega sigh. He didn’t realize he would have to care for two children at once and so soon. “Tell you what. If you can set up the air mattress, get some old blankets and sheets to make a nest, pop in a movie and be down in your pajamas by the time I’m done cooking, we can eat in the living room on the inflatable.”

Bokuto’s pout turned into a grin and he smiled nice and wide. “You are always so soft on me. I knew I could get you to see it my way-” he bragged but Akaashi promptly interrupted him.

“Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes. Have it ready or we sit at the table.”

And like that, his alpha was gone in a flash to begin preparations.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one of my favourites. 
> 
> Send me a prompt @darling-writes on Tumblr!


End file.
